


Flashover

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon typical fire events, F/M, canon typical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Sylvie's called into a fire for the first time since the ARNOW fire, and things go wrong from there.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193621
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Flashover

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of my [tumblr prompts that you can play with on my blog](https://justanoffalygirl.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Angst 25 - "It's Not Safe".

_"We need a medic in here, now!"_ Severide’s voice came through the radio, and Sylvie zipped up her turnout coat, making sure she was covered. She nodded at Mackey, who stood back holding the gurney.

“I’m going in, Captain. If we’re going to get them all out I need to stabilise,” she said the words to Casey, but walked past him, not waiting for a response.

“I didn’t say you could go in, Brett.” He grabbed her arm, holding her back. “It’s not safe in there, you’re staying out and they can come to you.” She grabbed her arm out of his hold, moving towards the flames.

“We don’t have a choice in this, and protocol is PIC goes in if there’s a medic needed. I know the limits, I’ll be out in five minutes at the most. But I’m not leaving our friends in there when I can help.” She strapped on the SCBA she’d been trained on for fires, and proceeded in, her hands full and her head low.

“Severide, call out!” She yelled, staring through the smoke. The flames hadn’t come down this low yet, and she’d made a promise.

“Brett, southwest corner. We need you now,” he called, and she followed his voice, making her way to where he was holding a small child still, his hands pushing on a wound. “I don’t know how it happened but if I let go he’ll bleed out, I need help to get him out.”

Sylvie investigated the wound, grimacing as she saw the small round entrance wound a bullet left behind. “Pack and pressure and we run, quickly.” Expertly, she grabbed out gauze to pack the wound, wrapping a roller bandage around the boy’s small torso twice to hold it in place. It’d do till they made it into the ambo and she could do a full search.

Severide kept a hold of the boy as they made it to the front of the house, but before they could exit a beam fell, blocking their exit route. Sylvie flinched before standing back up, looking around the house. They were on the first floor, with a good eight foot drop from the windows to the ground but there was no option for anything else. She grabbed her radio and hit the call button.

“Captain, our exit is blocked. We need the front windows broken so we can escape through the window. One civilian badly injured with Severide and I, get the ladders and the basket here so we can get him out.”

Things moved quickly from there, and Sylvie watched as the windows were broken in by the team, before a blanket was thrown over one of them so they could get out without injury. She and Severide got the boy into the basket and Severide escorted him out so he could hold the weight. Sylvie was just behind them, but as she got onto the ladder she heard the whoosh she’d been warned about. With seconds before she knew the flashover was coming, she jumped off the ladder onto the concrete below.

Her head hurt, and her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. “WhremI?” Sylvie asked, her words jumbled as she spoke. Blinking a few times her vision cleared, and she saw Matt sitting in the visitor chair beside her. He looked younger asleep, without a care in the world. She swivelled her head slowly, realising she was in a hospital room. By the time her sight made her way back to Matt, he was awake and staring at her.

She took a swallow and wet her dry lips before speaking again. “What happened?” The words actually made sense this time.

“You jumped off a ladder to avoid a flashover, and hit concrete. You dislocated your shoulder where you landed, broke two ribs and you have a concussion. But they said you’re lucky you realised the signs, otherwise you’d have burned thanks to the ladder. Three weeks off duty, then another three of light duty and you’ll be back. Want some water?”

Sylvie nodded, grateful as he filled a glass and put the straw to her lips so she could take in the cool water.

“The boy? Severide? Are they ok?” Matt let out a huff of laughter at her words.

“Only you would ask that. Mackey took him in 61 to here, he needs surgery but things look good. We had to take you here in the truck, it would have taken too long for an ambo to arrive. They fixed you up, then brought you here. I sent everyone else back to quarters, but I didn’t want you to wake up alone. I know we said space, but I thought you’d want a friendly face.” Sylvie grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Space is overrated. I nearly died today, I don’t want space.” She felt him relax under her touch, a small smile appearing.

“You mean that? Because if you’re in, I’m all in. I’m not gonna stop.”

“I’m all in.” He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, making sure not to bump her ribs. It wasn’t really enough, but it’d do for the moment.


End file.
